


First Lunch, Then a Dog, and Now Marriage?

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lunch date, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mexican Food, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, cock - Freeform, pussy, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Gabe has been neglecting his girl, so naturally he gets her a dog to make up for it.





	First Lunch, Then a Dog, and Now Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made to fulfill a MercyKill request I was given. If you want to request anything head over to https://blackwatchladies.tumblr.com/ and if the request box is open and your request matches up with our rules we'll gladly write that up for you.

It had been a long hard week for Gabe, truthfully it had been a long hard month. Between training new recruits, daily meetings with Ana and Jack, and mission reports he was spent. He left the office late almost every night and was in early almost every morning. He was tired. “Athena,” he called out, “Do I have anything scheduled for lunch today?”

“No Sir, it appears that your lunch hour and the time after remains completely open.” Replied the AI.

 A rare smile appeared on Gabe’s face, “If anyone is looking for me tell them it’ll have to wait until after lunch. I’ve been neglecting my girl and I have a plan to rectify that.” Grabbing his jacket, he made his way out of his office, pass reception when the door opened. There in front of him stood the very angle he was thinking about.

Mercy knew that it has been a trying month for Gabe. He had a lot on his plate and she didn’t envy him, nor did she hold it against him that he hasn’t been around as much. She understood that this was an important time in reforming Overwatch and tried her best to be supportive. That’s why this morning before coming into work she made chocolate chip cookies, his favourite and planned to surprise him on what should be his lunch break. Truthfully it was more of an inhaling of half a sandwich before his next conference call or meeting. She walked into the reception area that housed offices for Jack, Gabe and, Ana, “Hi Faye, is he and have a minute?” she asked, nodding her head towards the door when a smoky voice answered her question.

“For you mi Cielito I always have a minute, maybe even two.” He joked, stepping forward to pull her into an embrace, “I was just coming to look for you. Turns out I have this lunch hour free and was wondering if my favourite scientist wanted to go get some lunch.”

“Well that’s a coincidence, I was just on my way to see my favourite commander.” Before she could finish a distant cry was heard in the background.

“Hey!” Called Jack loudly from his office.

“Sorry Jack,” replied Mercy in a singsong voice, turning her attention back to Gabe, “Anyways, as I was saying I was coming to bring you some cookies. I know how hard you’ve been working lately thought a snack would be nice.”

Gabe watched as she pulled out this giant container from her purse, “Is there anything you don’t have in there Angela? It must weigh a thousand pounds.” He joked, trying to pick it up and acting like he couldn’t, “Just let me go hide these, so there will actually be some left when I get back and we can go.”

“Don’t worry Gabe, I made enough that you could share and still have some left over.”

“Doesn’t mean that I want to,” he chuckled walking back out of his office and offer Mercy his arm, “Shall we Cariña?”

Fifteen minutes later the couple found themselves standing in front of an old brick building, “Good afternoon, table for two?” Gabe nodded his head, “Perfect, you two can sit where ever you’d like and the server will be right over.”

The couple made their way to one of the free tables with an umbrella and chatted idly until a voice interrupted them “If it isn’t Gabe and our own resident doctor!” Cried the server in surprise walking up to the table, “I haven’t seen you guys around here awhile, things keeping you busy at the office?”

“It’s nice to see you too Gabi,” replied Mercy, “It’s nice to see you too.”

“Work has kept me pretty swamped, but I managed to sneak away to treat his lovely lady to some lunch. Can we have the usual please?”

“I think we both can agree this lovely lady deserves some lunch,” she said in a cheeky voice. “So that’ll be the nachos to split, chicken quesadilla, pulled pork, and a side order of gorditas?”

Mercy nodded her head, “Could we also get an order of tortilla soup to go?” Gabi nodded and went on her way. Gabe looked at you with an eyebrow raised, “What? I assume you’re going to stay late at the office tonight and I’d like you to have something to eat besides cookies.”

Gabe laughed a full belly laugh, “You’re always looking out for mi Cielito. Sorry, I'll probably have to miss supper again, it’s only for a few more weeks and then life slows down a bit. At which point I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s okay Gabe, we have demanding jobs, and this is a fairly large batch of recruits. I should know, I had to do their physicals.” she giggled, reaching her hand out across the table of him to hold, “Besides babe, it’s giving me time to deep clean the apartment. Although I would like your help moving some of the furniture around when you get a chance.”

“Of course, I’ll make some time to help you this weekend.” The pair passed the time pleasantly engaged in conversation until it was time to head back to the office. Gabe pulled out his phone to check the time and see what his afternoon was like, “We have some before I need to be back, want to take the long way back?”

Looping her arm around his she said, “Let’s go!”

The couple walked in amicable silence, each enjoying the beautiful weather and the chance to be outside of the office stretching their legs. They were about five minutes away from the base when Gabe suddenly stopped in front of an animal shelter, “The reason I wanted to take the long way back to base was that I had a surprise for you.” Pointing to the shelter. He knew for a while now that she wanted a dog, it’s come up in conversation several times.

“Gabriel Reyes, I swear if you are messing with me it’s not even funny.”

“I would never joke about something like this, let’s go find out new fur baby!” He took her hand and they walked into the shelter. Five minutes later they were being shown the different dogs around the shelter. Five minutes later Gabe finished filling out some paperwork and rejoined his partner in the yard where she was playing with a brown dog. “Is this the one?”

Mercy gracefully made her way over to him, the fog followed along behind her, “Gabe this is Kinsley, Kinsley this is Gabe. She’s an American Staffordshire Bull Terrier mix and is 1 year and one 1 month old. She is super affectionate, sociable, and loves to cuddle, she’s still young and has lots of energy. So, you finally have a girl that will go for runs with you.”

“Cariña, breathe. She’s perfect.” He declares, crouching down to give her a scratch between the ears before picking her up, “While I was signing the paperwork out front I picked up a portable carrier to give her a home base at the office. Shall we get going?”

Snaking one arm around his waist, she holds her phone up with the other one, placing the dog between them, “Smile Gabe, this is one for photo albums!”

The rest of the day was spent between doing paperwork and video chatting with Angela and Kinsley. She seems to have settled into life at the office rather well, everyone loved her. Everyone wanted to pet her, and a lot of the senior members spoiled her. Jack immediately dropped down dropped down and gave her belly loves, speaking to her like a baby. Ana and Reinhart immediately set up a playdate with their dog Penny. Winston brought her some peanut butter treats he made and Tracer played fetch with her in the courtyard.

At the end of the day, the couple made a trip to the pet shop before heading back to their apartment. They got all kinds of toys, bones, and treats for Kinsley. Gabe smiled to himself watching Angela pick out a bed and putting it in the cart before pointing to another one. “I think this would work.”

“Angie, hunny, we don’t need two beds, the apartment isn’t that big.”

“I know,” she replied throwing it into the cart anyway, “That one is for your office, we should probably pick up a couple toys and a treat holder for your desk.” She said it was the most obvious thing in the world, going about her shopping.

Long after the sun had set over Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Gabe poured two glasses of wine and set them on the table in the living room. “Cariña,” he called out, “Can you come here for a minute?” Look down at the dog he spoke softly, “Okay, girl show time. Are you ready to play your part, Kinsley?”

Almost as if on cue Mercy walked into the room. His eyes were drawn to her, she looked beautiful. Even if she was just wearing leggings and one of his Blackwatch shirts, like she is right now, she was still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Kinsley excitedly made her way up to Mercy who immediately moved to pet her affectionate. Gabe took this as his cue to get down on one knee.

“Gabe, what is this?” She questioned, pointing to the dog’s collar. It was a strand of blue ribbon, tied perfectly into a bow, with a simple ring dangling from it. “Gabe?”

He untied the ring while he spoke softly, his voice filled with emotion, “Lord knows I’m not the easiest person to live with and I work a lot, but I promise to love you for the rest of my days if you’ll have me.  You’re my better half and I would be completely lost without you. Angela Ziegler, will you marry me?”

“Of course, I’ll marry you! Nothing would make me happier!” She held out her hand and felt him slide the ring on. Bring her hand up closer she admired the ring. It was a simple white gold band with a diamond in the middle and a garnet gemstone on each side, “Oh Gabe it’s beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like it mi cielito,” he handed her one of the glasses of wine from the table, “I’d like to propose a toast to us. May we have a long happy marriage!”

“I have to call Ana! She’s going to be so excited!” Mercy started to walk towards the kitchen, when Gabe grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him until her back was flush against his, “I have to tell the other girls to! Gabe, I’m so happy!”

“I’m glad you’re happy, but do you really need to do that right now?” He asked, peppering her neck with kisses, “I thought that maybe we could have our own private celebration tonight.” As if to prove his point he spun her around and claimed his lips with his own. He could feel her go boneless, her mouth responding to his in that oh so familiar way. Wrapping his arms around her he started to undo her bra through the shirt, pushing her towards the bedroom.

Mercy felt her knees hit the back of the bed and her shirt be thrown to the ground somewhere, shortly followed by her bra. Before toppling back down on to the bed with Gabe’s body on top of hers. She shivered not from the cold, but from the anticipation but from what was coming next. His eyes were dark and lustful, she could see the need burning behind them. She was sure that the same look was mirrored in her own eyes. He brought his head back down and played a kiss on her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip before pulling away. His lips moved down to her neck, pressing a kiss against her collarbone before moving on to her breasts. Using one hand to cup her left breast his mouth found it’s way to the right boob, rolling the hardening bud between his fingers. Kissing it all over before taking her nipple into his mouth; biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. Her moans could be heard filling the room, and at that moment, Gabe swore to himself that there was nothing better than the sound of her silvery voice moaning and groaning because of him. Releasing the hard bud from his mouth, he kissed his way over to her left boob to give it the same treatment, his hand playing with right boob.

Satisfied with his work he continued his journey kissing down her body. Pausing only when he reached the waistline of her pants. He made quick work of hooking a finger into each side and slid them off her easily once she raised her hips for him. Gabe let out a low whistle of approval before bringing his head down to kiss along the top of her thong. He loved how she kept everything shaved, except for that little strip of hair on her pubic mound. Moving down she groaned in anticipation, only to let out a whimper of disappointment when she felt his lips contact the skin of her inner thighs. Kissing up one side and down the other side, “Gabbbbbbe,” she whined, her voice filled with longing, “Please”.

“Please what Cariña?” he smirked, placing a feather light kiss overtop of the lace of her thong.

“I need you,” she wailed, squirming around on the bed, her pussy throbbing for attention.

Gabe felt her plea go straight to his hard cock, making him harder than he thought possible. Not wasting any time, he hooked a finger under her though and gave it a sharp pull, ripping the fabric. He slid a finger inside of her, drawing out a long moan before he slid it back out and repeated the process, bringing her just to the edge of what she wanted. He withdrew his finger and listened to her whimper at the lost of contact. Smirking to himself he leaned up to kiss her lips, then moved them to where she really wanted them. He ran his tongue up and down her slit a few times then licked up to her clit, tracing slow circles around it. Capturing the bud with his lips he started to suck, bringing a finger up to slide into her pussy. Listening to her moan and raise her hips up to grind against his face. He added a second finger and fucked her pussy until she was right on the edge but stopped before she toppled over. He wanted them to do that together. “Pleaseeeee” she moaned breathlessly, he wondered if she even knew what she wanted from him.

“God that’s so hot,” he thought to himself, placing his finger in front of her lips to quickly be engulfed in her mouth. He groaned feeling her tongue swirl around his finger, imagining it was his hard cock in her mouth. Using his other hand to undo his pants letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them.

Mercy watched from her spot on the bed as he withdrew his finger and used both his hands to free his throbbing erection. She watched is bob in place, admiring how it looked in the moonlight. He was uncut and a solid nine inches, she measured it once, that leaned slightly to the right and decently girthy. She could feel her pussy throb at the thought of him sliding inside of her. Gabe grabbed hold of his cock and lined it up with her entrance, stroking it up and down her slit, getting it nice and wet with her juices, “Gabe, please!”

He couldn’t resist anymore, he slowly slid inside of her, “Fuck,” he said under his breath, “You’re so tight for me baby.” Once fully inside he paused to let her get used to the feeling of being so full. He felt her start to move under him and took that as his cue to start moving again. He pulled all the way out, before slowly sliding all the way back inside of her. Increasing the speed and force of each thrust until he was ramming his hard cock deep inside of her with each hard thrust. He didn’t think he could last much longer, her walls were gripping him like a vice, “I’m so close baby, cum with me” he begged, reaching a hand down to rub her clit. With a few more thrust he heard her start to come undone for him. She screamed his name and string of unintelligible words and pussy clenched around his hard cock. One last thrust was all it took for him to shoot his cum deep inside of her, before he collapsed on top of her. Both panting for breath.

After a minute he rolled of her and she cuddled up to his side, “I love you” she mumbled drifting off to sleep.

“I love you to baby,” he replied, placing a gentle kiss against her forehand, “More than you know.”

 


End file.
